User talk:558050/Archives/2015-02
RE: I was on patrol at work, there was a guy who just lost a few cruisers in a pursuit, he ran me and a colleague off the road. They found him, my colleague and me are fine but I got it worse as we rolled onto the drivers side and back on all fours. I've got a broken leg and won't be driving for about 5 months. I also won't be back at work for two weeks. If you ever consider being a cop, think about that first. For inanimate objects, the cruiser I normally use, a 2011- Dodge Charger, is completley totalled. It's a shame because I liked the car but it'll be replaced. Leo68 (talk) 02:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Law just seemed like too much. Most people training to be lawyers need to do around 7 years of university, plus a two year college course. This isn't the first time I've been seriously injured at work. I got shot in 2010. Only the leg, it was the blood loss that shook me up. I also had another crash, a minor one, in the early 2000s. Rear ended a suspect's vehicle. It was hard to work around but I wasn't at fault. Few scratches and a totalled bullbar, they are useful for crash deformation. They're not realistic in GTA because the the cars are damaged quickly. Leo68 (talk) 10:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Baleia Como você conseguiu tirar a baleia da água?? Ela simplesmente nadou até a areia? Se for isso mesmo,esse é o único jeito de "matar" a baleia,por que um YouTuber disse que nem tiro de minigun e nem granadas matam ela. (talk) 17:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: The pages are renamed! ( ) 18:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I merged the page but now Opium Nights needs cleanup. ( ) 02:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Ron Cleanup performed. If you need any more help with cleanup or spot a page that needs it, just drop me a line. I'm more than happy to do it. :) SJWalker (talk) 19:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) That's ok. You're doing some good work with all the information you're adding. Don't worry about sending me too many cleanups, that's why I joined the Wiki. SJWalker (talk) 19:16, February 2, 2015 (UTC) User Inform me if Carlowplayer keeps spamming and I'll issue a block. Leo68 (talk) 21:19, February 2, 2015 (UTC) He's blocked for a week. If he returns and continues spamming, I'll ban him again. Three bans will then call for a permanent ban. Leo68 (talk) 21:26, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 20:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Pages cleaned. SJWalker (talk) 23:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Crew members pictures Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I have some save games that I can load up prior to heists so that I can recruit each of them. From memory you can't use some of them if you just try "replay mission" option. I've been aiming to try to get updated shots of all the random encouter NPCs and strangers and freaks too. smurfy (coms) 00:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, those images don't appear in a higher resolution anywhere else.Would be nice if they did. smurfy (coms) 09:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's done. ( ) 17:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Far Cry 3 E aí cara, eu to pensando seriamente em comprar o Far Cry 3, todos os meus colegas me recomendaram, não é exatamente um GTA, mas disseram que é mundo aberto e dá pra fazer bastante coisa antes e depois da história, disseram que a história é bem legal, eu gostei do fato de tudo na ilha querer matar o protagonista, animais como tigres, ursos, tubarões, cobras, crocodilos, leopardos... O único problema é que eu não sou muito bom em jogos de FPS xD mas acho que esse jogo eu devia tentar... O que você acha? (talk/ /blog) 12:54, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Bom saber disso... Aqui estão vendendo Far Cry 3 por 80 até 120 reais, até que tá barato, o FC4 eu ainda não vi, se eu for comprar o FC4 vou comprar pra PS4, que não deve estar muito barato não... O último jogo que eu comprei pra PS4 foi o Watch Dogs, comprei por incríveis 140, já que ninguém mais compra esse jogo xD (não que seja ruim, eu gostei) (talk/ /blog) 16:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC) A Compliment Hey 558050. I just had to stop by and give you this compliment, but you have the funniest user page and user talk page I have ever seen. I'm so dead with the Hansen guy watching you picture xD. Good job man! ( ) 03:49, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: It's done! I guess Mr. Hansen will be saying I did good today xD. ( ) 17:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Videos Preciso da sua opinião sobre vídeos aqui. (talk/ /blog) 15:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Done, done and done. SJWalker (talk) 22:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC)